1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a side airbag for promptly restricting and protecting a passenger while a vehicle collides.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, various airbags for protecting a passenger while a vehicle collides have been provided in a vehicle. Among these airbags, a side airbag for protecting a passenger from a side directional collision is provided on a side of a seat and serves to protect the passenger from pieces of broken glass and an impact produced when a door is fractured and directed inward.
FIG. 1 is a side view showing an airbag according to a prior art wherein a gas injected into a main chamber 10 expands the lower part 18 of the main chamber and then flows into the upper part 16 to be discharged through a vent hole 11 formed on the upper part of a baffle 40. Therefore, the gas is not to be circulated through the entire inner part of the main chamber 10.
As a result, the side airbag is not to be deployed fully at a proper time. Accordingly, there has been a need in this side airbag that the gas is not to be discharged unnecessarily and is circulated through the entire inner part of the chamber for deploying it promptly.
Meanwhile, as the side airbag according to a prior art, two kinds of airbag modules have been used that one is for moving a passenger toward a direction opposed to a collision and the other is for protecting the passenger from the collision. As a result, two air bags and two inflators are necessary and it causes to increase the weight and cost.
Furthermore, a technology for a side airbag has been implemented that the airbag attached to a seat pad of a dynamic contour system component for a seat is expanded in a seat cover to push a passenger; however, it is applicable only to the dynamic contour system and further it is difficult for impact damping performance to be tuned due to a deletion of the side airbag.
Another technology for a side airbag has been proposed that a side airbag is deployed on the inside of a seat bag frame, after a vehicle collides, to be rapidly in contact with a passenger and move the passenger to a direction opposite to the collision for protecting him/her; however, in this technology, the function for moving a passenger to the direction opposite to the collision is not sufficient.
As a result, in order to solve the above described drawbacks, a side airbag of dual chambers has been proposed to move a passenger to a direction opposite to a collision for protecting him/her.
Here, there is a difficulty in assembling a seat package for the side airbag of dual chambers even though it is mounted on an outside and inside of a seat frame to surround it. Accordingly, it is possible for the side airbag to be mounted on an outside of a side seat frame to ensure the same seat package as the existing side airbag, unlike prior technology.
However, as shown in FIG. 2 that illustrates a plain view of another side airbag according to a prior art, in the conventional side airbag of dual chambers, an overlapping portion 20′ of a main chamber 10′ and an auxiliary chamber 30′ is produced when the side airbag is deployed and to inhibit deployments of the main chamber 10′ and the auxiliary chamber 30′ to each other and thus it is difficult for the auxiliary chamber 30′ to move a passenger P′.
Specially, an expansion pressure of the main chamber 10′ that is deployed toward a door presses the auxiliary chamber 30′ for pushing the passenger P′ and thus the auxiliary chamber 30′ excessively presses the passenger P′ to damage him/her.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve a deployment of the main chamber 10′ and prevent the passenger P′ from being damaged by the auxiliary chamber 30′ by controlling the volumes of the main chamber 10′ and the auxiliary chamber 30′.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.